


【星昴】brand new day （接龍第四棒）

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 星史郎的生賀文（福利），寫到昴流生日（結果還沒完哈哈哈星史郎醬11月22日生日快樂、昴流小天使2月19日生日快樂！感謝第一棒的@halfcigarette，第二棒的@greenlemonsky，以及第三棒的@KAKESU＊Warning＊大量私設，OOC會有，後面會有對X結局的妄想。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	【星昴】brand new day （接龍第四棒）

傘身的斜面傾瀉水滴，聚落成水灘。

北面為東京都廳，東北有屹立的鐵塔，東面遠眺台場海岸，位於塌陷的環形山手線圈外的高級住宅區，縱使躲過地震的摧殘，卻躲不過暴雨的洗禮。

高大男子身上的黑色大衣沾染了濕氣，他提著印刷精美的小紙盒，插著鑰匙的門鎖咔嗒一聲開了。

外頭濕氣被捲進屋內，他甩了甩黏著純黑長傘多餘的雨水，才順手插在傘筒內。

最近很久沒下過如此大的雨，如此的不尋常，畢竟現在可是稱為冬季的十一月，末日所帶來的失常亦包括異變的氣候，終其原因都是人類製造的禍患。

這種事對他而言是沒所謂，就是可惜浪費掉辛苦買來的天使奶油泡芙。

最近媒體報章都在大肆報導異常地震及末世啟示——東京電視台如舊獨樹一格——泡沫經濟爆破後，社會籠罩著久久不散的陰霾，更因為世紀末的屢屢災難而雪上加霜。

哪怕在這種人心惶惶的關鍵時候，商店仍然不忘用盡各種招數吸引顧客，從精心宣傳到特價優惠乃及新品發佈，今晚的戰利品便是新推出的限定商品——東京這地方確實有趣。

不到死亡的一天仍然為「活著」而努力，人類就是被掐住脖子的脆弱時刻，卻忍不住感嘆其堅韌。

脆弱卻堅韌，就像手背上有著櫻塚護獵物記號的孩子。

「神威」說他已經出院了。

———————

「『未來』的面貌似乎變得模糊。」

在甜點咖啡店裡，「神威」傳遞了地龍夢見關於地球的預言。同時意有所指。

———————

有什麼東西悄然潛伏在雨中，穿過他佈下的結界。

星史郎瞇著眼，在搭上門把之前，他已進入備戰狀態。

壓下門把，門徐徐晃開一條隙縫，倏然出現的手臂推開門，星史郎迅速捏了訣，卻霎時一怔。

他抓住那條手臂，把人扯進黑暗的異空間，空間瞬間化成鏡子般瓦解成碎片。

全身黑的不速之客被他壓在牆壁上，混合著雨水與塵埃的氣味侵入他的嗅覺，水滴止不住地滴落，要是告訴他眼前的人掉進水池裡，亦不足為奇。

那隻彷彿被雨驚動過的幽靜綠潭直直盯著他，與另一隻白色渾濁則形成突兀對比。

星史郎無聲地笑，「你幾乎每次都渾身濕透出現在我面前，昴流君。」

「會讓你困惑嗎？」

事實上昴流不需要對方的回答，顯然對方也是同樣的想法，沉默的微笑停留在男人眉目深邃鼻樑堅挺的臉上，亦是那張刻進青年靈魂骨髓、讓其留戀不已的臉。

那個男人總是克制的，吝嗇於在人前流露出真實想法與過多表情，除去賭約時期偽裝出的開朗傻氣、櫻塚護充滿危險性的冰冷殘忍、不經意間的溫柔體貼，以及......長眠後舒坦恬靜得如孩子般潔淨的面容，那些在他反覆回味而受盡折磨的記憶，他甚至不知其真實性。

瞼目上的睫毛抖動，卻不敢眨動，他慶幸貼在額上的瀏海仍在滴水，說不定能掩飾他些微的失態——記憶提醒他時間無多，對，時間無多了，今晚是最後的......

昴流彎身脫下濕漉漉的靴子和襪後，星史郎捉住他的手腕，將他帶進浴室內，自己卻擋在門口，一言不發地剝掉青年的衣服。

濕透的布料不僅互相纏住，更黏著皮膚，解開的過程有點艱難，但星史郎仍然帶著從容的微笑，彷彿裹在他身上的輕如花瓣，風一捲起便散。

「等多久了？」

密集如針的雨在街燈旁鑲上金衣，他隱身在樹蔭下的暗處，卻擋不住鑽進衣物內的雨水，次元魔法將他轉送到那個人的住所樓下。

他對於時間流逝沒太大概念，應該沒過很久吧，但大雨將衣服打濕得足夠貼伏他的身體，直到看見那個穿著傘與點心紙盒的身影，他才悄然跟上。

「沒多久。」

黑色風衣、高領衫、長褲......一件接一件掉在地上發出低沉的悶敲，脫到最後，青年提起腿掙脫纏著腳踝的褲子。

「你還是老樣子不愛惜自己，昴流君，這會令愛你的人擔心。」

似曾相識的話語讓青年不易察覺地恍了恍神——會擔心我的人，也包括你嗎？——當然話沒說出口，他眨了眨眼，「星史郎先生不也是一樣嗎。」

年輕陰陽師的皮膚又濕又冰冷，本身偏白的膚色在天花燈下看更透明，似乎眨一眨眼便會消失一樣，同時又帶著一種詭異的魅惑。

青年不是魑魅，亦非魍魎，而是一個曾經被評鑑為與他無緣的殉道者，哪怕對方自喻為早已改變，卻從本質上不曾改變的善良與高潔。

櫻塚護從頭到腳認真地審視著眼前這位陰陽師的裸體，像狩獵結束的獵人撤下獵槍端詳剛捕獲的鹿。

端視的過程中，星史郎更伸手觸摸，指腹仍感受著年輕肉體的溫度與肌肉微微的顫抖。

沿著左鎖骨向下摸索，第二肋間，第三，第四......這道斜橫狀疤痕出現的那天，他站在遠處清楚目擊瓦解的星狀結界，隨後青年被送往急救，肋骨骨折，器官挫傷造成血液填塞。聽說是天龍的「神威」及時阻止才免於即場斃命，而告知男人這件事的人正是傷痕的始作俑者，後者更透露皇家當家的真正願望與他所想的相違，似乎一切都勝券在握的樣子一點都不可愛。

縱使傷疤褪成淡褐色，但縫合處因肉芽增生而微微突起，那樣的痕跡足以讓男人笑意全無，在中野留下的長疤痕與之相比顏色卻淺淡很多。

琥珀色的目光下路向下，短暫停留在赤裸的十根腳趾後，回到那張足以稱讚為漂亮的臉。

足以被稱讚為漂亮的臉的主人，此時覆上他的手，向他湊過去，觸感微涼卻柔軟的唇壓在他的，他適度地給予回應，並不打算深入，因為不是時候。

「你在邀請我共浴嗎？」

顯然昴流沒料到有這麼一齣，由是愣住，臉頰慢慢透出淡紅，卻是一副逆來順受的姿態。

「但不是現在，你洗澡吧，衣服我會拿進來。」

微笑再次回到星史郎的臉上，他一邊撿起地上屬於對方的衣物，一邊簡述過浴室裡的設備與對方可以使用的物品，繼而給昴流關上了門。

———————

屋外的雨已停下，只剩黏附在玻璃面上的水滴分割著屋外的景物，此時沐浴完畢的櫻塚護敲破了過於安靜的世界。

他拆開桌子上的戰利品——奶油泡芙的包裝緞帶，隨手放在一旁，陰陽師一白一綠的眼眸追隨酒紅色的紡織布條的滑落的軌跡，停在地上。

「吃嗎？」星史郎撿起一顆球形點心，向單人沙發上的人示意，然而對方僅僅搖了搖頭，「我以為你沒吃晚飯——至少在這裡是——所以我說錯了嗎？」

濃郁的奶油香充斥味蕾，星史郎咀嚼的過程中，接受昴流專注於他的目光。

開門看見渾身被雨淋濕的黑衣青年，像極一隻迷途的脆弱小動物，敲響他位於新宿公寓的門，讓時光瞬間回到九年前同似的場景，但不同的是昴流將悲傷與恬靜完美揉合的神情，還有隱隱蘊藏著的讓他說不清楚的熾烈情緒。

他們心裡同樣藏著秘密，也有各自的決定。

眼前的青年今天很不一樣，縱使有意掩飾，但在最近幾次見面，對方身上的焦慮越發明顯。

星史郎有預感這次是他們最後一次見面，迎來他與眼前來自未來的昴流的結局，據「神威」所言，地龍夢見預見的約定之日臨近，沒破的結界只剩下寥寥數個。按照計劃，他明天會到彩虹大橋，說不定那裡便是......

今晚與「神威」的巧遇與對方說的話，不由得再次呈現腦海，星史郎沒發現自己此刻眉間一皺。

是不是有什麼東西在他不察覺的時候產生了變化，像一束光穿過、打散了迷霧，照在沾滿露水的綠葉上，等待他發現。

拿著半顆泡芙的手突然一沉，濕暖的氣息噴在他的指尖，星史郎俯視著湊近他的那顆腦袋，臉上閃過一絲詫異，然後把手上的甜食送進青年的嘴裡，柔軟暖熱的舌頭輕輕滑過他的手指。

突如其來的渴求造就年輕陰陽師的異常舉動，換作是多年以前，他絕對不會做出這樣大膽的行為，當年的他還是個不敢跟眼前這人分享同一支冰淇淋的少年。

正如他曾經對男人說過，他改變了，變得會擁有自私的欲望，後來更懂得正視欲望，認清在欲望風暴的中心正是眼前的這個男人，他渴求從男人身上等到他自以為的幸福，結果求來對方的死亡，以及在冽風中使他迷惑的耳語。

昴流順著對方的手抬起頭，微微背光使陰影留在男人的臉龐，更加勾勒出對方深邃有型的臉部線條。

「你為什麼會出現在這裡？」這是他一直以來都未曾提問的問題。

自從十六年前，青年第一次出現在他面前起，他從沒過問對方任何事，只因他把那幾次相遇當成無關重要的小插曲、調劑生活的小樂趣之一，即使後來他看出對方正是跟他立了賭約的那個男孩，也知道他來自未來，也只是任憑他突然出現又突然離去。

然而這數個月發生的事，結合前幾次與對方的交涉，驅使星史郎思考行為背後的各種可能性，而可能性的結果都紛紛指向本應結束了的賭約。

星史郎毫不意外地收獲昴流投來的愕然眼神，於是他按著內心的猜疑打鐵趁熱，「你是有什麼必需要完成的事嗎？」

綠色的眸閃過一絲期盼與複雜的情緒，不能說的話僵在唇邊，剩下張開又合上的嘴巴。

「那你的願望，」與皇家當主在中野交戰和地龍神威提及前者願望的場面又一次浮現，他試探地問，「有完成嗎？」

兩人在片刻無聲中，從彼此眼睛及表情中攝取各自尋求的答案，答案其實顯然而見。

「昴流君，你想從我身上得到什麼？」

也許是投來的琥珀色目光太凌厲，又或許是陰陽師沉陷於內心的唏噓中吐絲自縛，他走到櫻塚護的面前，接著他聽到從自己唇間抖出抽咽般的嘆息，伸手挽下對方的脖子，堵住填充著胸腔躍躍宣洩的悶氣。

在察覺到有可能會被掀開之前，昴流收緊了臂彎，更用力地按住星史郎的後腦，讓嘴唇磨擦著嘴唇，伴隨著或輕或重吸吮，直到對方改變想法，回應他的吻。

他放任自己去感受壓在他背肋骨上的力度、去貪戀與對方的纏綿，他又睜開眼睛，將那注視著他的眼神一點點刻進腦海，即使快喘不過氣也不想推開，倒是星史郎注意到他的情況，主動結束這個黏膩吻。

昴流心裡只想著一個人，他不會知道此刻自己的模樣如何，而是隨手抹了抹已變得濕潤紅粉的唇和嘴角的唾液沫，再蹲下來，解開面前的人的浴袍索帶，將半甦醒的性器納入口中。

星史郎調整站立的重心，微微抬起昴流的下巴，協助對方找到更好的角度動作。

陰陽師盡可能地含下性具，緩緩退開後又再一次向前，一來一去地讓自己適應，才漸漸按照記憶中的教導去舔舐和吞吐。然而，始終經驗不足，再加上完全甦醒的性器，他不得不把嘴巴張得更大，積累且來不及吞下的唾液與一點點減少的氧氣，使他紅了臉和耳朵，也很快吐出嘴裡的巨物，改為舔吮與用手撫弄。

氣息一沉，星史郎瞇起眼睛凝視著跪在他襠前的陰陽師，後者與第一次時的一竅不通相比，口技越來越熟練，似乎對他的敏感帶也頗為了解，不過這並不意外，他可以在記憶裡看到過去他們做愛的每一幕，如蓋了薄紗般朦朧，如同被植入的記憶。

陰莖從青年的嘴和雙手的撫慰中滑出，取而代之換來男人的食中兩指。

星史郎不溫不火地撩撥著青年的舌頭，手指屈曲挖掘般撫弄著上顎，牙關的收緊與顫抖直接傳遞到他的指根，吞嚥時肌肉的收縮夾住他，緊接一聲倉促的吐息輕吟模糊在他手上；抽回的指尖拉出些許斑白的銀線，最後斷掉黏在濕潤的唇上。

「張開。」

昴流在他的引領昂高了頭，星史郎順著敞開的口滑進去，他按住對方的頭緩緩擺動著腰，確定好角度後做漸漸增大抽動的幅度。

一立一跪的姿勢方便深喉，來來回回抽動幾下後，星史郎退回淺處的唇邊，讓昴流含住他的前端舔吮吞吐。

粗重的喘息在昴流的上方若隱若現，壓著後腦的力度將他幾乎貼近面前的耻部，特殊的氣味瞬間充斥著他的嗅覺，心跳加速使他頻密地呼吸著充滿男人氣味的空氣，原先已燒起來的臉龐與耳朵更有往下擴散的跡象，他含糊地哼嗯了一聲，隨後抓著對方的腿，深深地吞納口中的巨物。

男人忽輕忽重地撞擊，快速地穿插於柔軟的口腔，享受著黏膜的熱力與壓迫，最終將下腹的灸熱盡數釋放。

———————

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 將sunshine city上昴流被封真刺傷的右眼，改成想捅心臟時、被神威及時阻止，所以是皮外傷+左邊肋骨骨折+心胸挫傷  
> 所以疤痕在左胸（第四、第五肋骨）


End file.
